<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numbest of the Dumb by minhoeskitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976262">Numbest of the Dumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoeskitten/pseuds/minhoeskitten'>minhoeskitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can Touch Me if You Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Nipple Licking, Past Abuse, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, slight degradation mixed with praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoeskitten/pseuds/minhoeskitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you rather I make you something else?"<br/>"Make me yours."</p><p>Or.</p><p>A troubled past haunts Felix and keeps vile dependencies and idiosyncrasies rooted deep in his psyche. Will a charming, beautiful new acquaintance pull him from the darkness and teach him how to love? Or will someone or something prevent him from escaping his own oblivion?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can Touch Me if You Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Be Kind: Rewind! | SKZ 90s Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hide Inside Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there! :)<br/>just a disclaimer: I never went to college and know little to nothing about it so if this is highly inaccurate, I apologize. it's a fictional universe anyway! it's loosely based on the incredibly vague knowledge I do have of american college but it's not meant to be set in any particular country so interpret it how you will haha.<br/>another thing: this is part one of most likely 3 parts but can be read as a stand alone story. the next two parts involve cheating, a major age gap, and violence, just to name a few things, so if those aren't your cup of tea, feel free to just stick with part one! I will be submitting chapters one and two to the fest and I will post chapter three as soon as I have it finished and then I'll move on from there. until then, enjoy! and make sure to check out the other fest fics too!!!<br/>onward!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>░░░░░ It starts out small… ░░░░░</p><p> </p><p>Neon. Bright, flashing, neon lights blurred Felix’s vision and heavy bass vibrated in his chest while a stranger held him tight and grinded up behind him. Felix let his head fall back against the man, closing his eyes as they moved and swayed with the music. It was nights like these when Felix got lost in his own thoughts, mind wandering to things he didn’t want to think about while his body moved on autopilot.</p><p>Memories of his past seeped in around the edges - images of his drunk mother screaming and throwing anything she could find at his father, the censorious looks he would get from his father on the rare occasion he wasn't completely ignoring Felix’s existence, the moans of the young guy his father cheated on his mother with floating through the walls of the house whenever she wasn’t home - all the things that twisted his thinking, formed his filthy habits, molded him into the man he was.</p><p>He grew up thinking marriage and relationships always ended up totally destroyed; no one was loyal to their partner, the only form of communication was yelling at each other, and women just weren’t worth the trouble; only good for looking pretty on your arm if you’re a coward like Felix’s father. Too high up and in the spotlight for it to get out that he wasn’t as straight as he claimed, Felix’s father never divorced his wife, despite the fact that he kept the affair going for a lengthy period of time and Felix’s mother was an abusive alcoholic.</p><p>In Felix’s opinion, the young guy his dad cheated with was the happiest person in the whole situation - Felix wanted to be like him when he grew up. And grow up like him he did - he became promiscuous, sleeping with any guy he could get his hands on, although he did prefer men that were older than him. He had slept through all of his so-called friends - they always left when they found out what Felix was really like. So, naturally, Felix was a bit of a loner. Who wanted to deal with all that baggage anyway?</p><p>Maybe the next guy would be different. OK, maybe the one after the guy that was dragging Felix back to his dorm after getting too hot and bothered, unable to stop himself from devouring Felix any longer. Felix snapped back into reality as the guy pushed him up against a dorm door while he tried to blindly unlock it, all while kissing the life out of Felix. Vague images of kissing a slobbering dog flashed through Felix’s mind so he pulled the guy’s face away and put on his usual façade, smirking at the man in front of him.</p><p>“Hey, slow down. We have all night, you know?” Felix walked his fingers up the guy’s chest seductively, stopping to fiddle with a button as he looked for a reaction. But the man had had too much to drink and was completely enraptured with Felix; he already looked so fucked out and they had done nothing but grind and kiss. The guy just nodded and finally got the door open, dragging Felix to his bed.</p><p>So Felix shut his mind off, ready to lose himself in sex like he did most nights.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hide Inside Your Head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix was exhausted. The past weekend’s sexcapade had caught up with him in a dramatic manner and the texts on his phone from his bed-buddy were not helping the chronic migraine throbbing in the frontal lobe of his brain. Felix jostled his armful of textbooks, folders, and various loose papers, hiking them on one hip while he fished his phone out of his back pocket to stop its incessant buzzing.</p><p>
  <b> <em>saturday was fun ;)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>we should meet up again babe</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>friday night??</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>no wait i wanna see you sooner than that</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>miss that pretty mouth on me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>god and that body of yours!!! like heaven</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>fuck wyd rn?? need you now baby pls</em> </b>
</p><p>Rolling his eyes so hard he could practically see his brain, Felix scowled at the lapslock black letters and greasy winky face. “Stupid tool! Must’ve put his number in my phone when I wasn’t looking. Asshole!” He mumbled under his breath, glaring particularly hard at the nauseating nicknames the guy used.</p><p>He was about to type out a snarky response when something, or someone, barreled into him, knocking the wind out of him and sent his multitude of books flying in every direction. “What the fuck?!” Felix barked from underneath the very tall, very large man laying on top of him.</p><p>Linebacker guy ripped his earbuds out and frantically scrambled off Felix, muttering out a string of apologies mixed with various profanities in multiple languages. “Shit, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”</p><p>Felix was fully prepared to tell the bumbling idiot that ‘No, he was most definitely not fucking alright’, but that was before he noticed linebacker guy’s face. Mouth agape, Felix stared at the man in front of him - he was gorgeous; shoulder length bleach blond hair pulled halfway up, angular nose, sharp eyes and jawline, and the prettiest, fullest lips Felix had ever seen.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re not responding. Oh my god, did you hit your head? I’m so sorry! Can you hear me?” Linebacker guy reached forward as if he was going to check Felix’s head for injuries but Felix blinked rapidly and shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I heard you. I just, uhh, I’m a little disoriented,” Felix chuckled, lightly feeling the back of his head for any trace of blood. “I might’ve tapped my head but I don’t think I hit it very hard. I’m probably fine.”</p><p>Linebacker guy looked at him worriedly and shook his head, “You should still see the nurse in case you have a concussion.” Felix nodded slightly and watched him glance around at the books strewn about and the numerous passerby that were giving them odd looks. He started to gather up the nearby papers while Felix sat motionless, still in somewhat of a shock. Linebacker guy noticed Felix watching him and smiled apologetically, “Hey, I really am sorry.”</p><p>Felix started laughing, anger having washed away completely, and asked him, “What were you even doing that had you so distracted you tackled me at full speed?”</p><p>“Oh, that wasn’t full speed,” linebacker guy looked at the ground in front of himself. “I’m just kinda big and you’re so tiny, uhh…” he cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>Felix snorted, “Yeah, I know I’m small.”</p><p>Linebacker guy tried to laugh, too, but he resorted to watching his fingers run over the cover of one of Felix’s textbooks. “Oh! I was checking my watch to see how much time I have until my first class this morning and,” he checked his watch and grimaced, “now I have 23 minutes to get back, get showered, and get to class. Fuck!”</p><p>Pushing himself up off the ground, Felix dusted his hands off on his pants and searched around for his phone, which had luckily landed safely in some grass a few feet away. “Well, don’t let me stop you!” Linebacker guy gave him another regretful look and hopped to his feet, handing Felix all his books back. Felix gestured at him with them, “Thanks, er...”</p><p>“Hyunjin! I’m Hyunjin.” Hyunjin grinned at him brightly and Felix couldn’t help but smile back just as wide.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Hyunjin. I’m Felix.” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up even more, if that was possible, and Felix chuckled, “You should get me coffee sometime. You know, as pay back for flattening me like a pancake.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded eagerly and Felix quickly blocked the number of the asshole that had been texting him and brought up the proper screen for the taller man to put his number in. They swapped phones and Felix typed quickly and silently. </p><p>“I’ll text you later today when I’m done with classes, if that’s alright with you,” Hyunjin remarked as he tapped on the screen.</p><p>Felix smiled and nodded, returning Hyunjin’s phone and pocketed his. “You better get going so you aren’t late!”</p><p>“Oh, shit, yeah! Bye, Felix!”</p><p>Felix waved as Hyunjin jogged off, almost getting lost in his thoughts again before he realized that he was going to be late for his own class if he didn’t head over immediately. He could worry about the fact that he had never willingly given his number to a guy before, let alone a guy he had only known for five minutes. That was future Felix’s problem.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>Hwang Hyunjin: </b> <em><b>So there’s this really cool café near my house I thought we could go to. It’s not too far off campus and it’s not usually super busy. Are you free sometime tomorrow afternoon?</b></em></p><p>Felix read back over the neat and tidy message again and again - capital letters, punctuation, no cringy emojis - Felix could definitely work with this. He blinked a few times, trying to recall his schedule for the following day, and formulated a response to Hyunjin’s text.</p><p><b>You: </b> <b> <em>My classes run until 2 tomorrow. Wanna meet up at 2:30?</em> </b></p><p>Mind wandering, Felix zoned out staring at his phone waiting for a response. Various clothing items flashed through his mind as he contemplated what he would wear to the café. He stopped himself suddenly.</p><p><em>Am I seriously planning an outfit out? What is this, a date?</em> Felix’s cheeks flushed. He didn’t remember the last time he went on a date.</p><p><b>Hwang Hyunjin: </b> <b> <em>Perfect! We could meet at the big oak tree near where I “flattened you like a pancake”.</em> </b></p><p>Felix giggled behind his hand and his blush darkened in embarrassment when he realized that Hyunjin remembered what he said. His thumbs scurried over the screen.</p><p><b>You: </b> <b> <em>That works!</em> </b></p><p>No, this wasn’t a date. Hyunjin owed him coffee, not a date.</p><p><b>Hwang Hyunjin: </b> <b> <em>It’s a date! See you tomorrow :]</em> </b></p><p><em> Fuck! </em> Felix’s brain supplied, <em> I guess it is… a date. Fuck. And why is that god damn smiley face adorable when he does it. Is it because it looks like him? It’s totally because it looks like him! What the fuck, I’m screwed! </em></p><p>His brain did a keysmash sort of thing and he flopped back on his bed dramatically. This was new and Felix didn’t know if he liked it quite yet.</p><p>The blush on his cheeks and the giddiness in his chest proved him wrong.</p><p>Off campus, tucked away in his bedroom, spinning around mindlessly in his desk chair, Hyunjin’s face was just as red. <em> What the hell, Hyunjin! ‘It’s a date!’ Really? You fucking idiot, you probably scared him off! </em> He dragged his hands down his face and let out a grunt of frustration. The vibration of his phone on the hard surface of his desk made him jump. He stared at it from a slight distance like it was a jack-in-the-box and the creepy ass clown would pop out at any second. After waiting a sufficient amount of time, he rolled a little closer in his chair and reached for the phone. Shaking, he unlocked it.</p><p><b>Lee Felix: </b> <b> <em>See you tomorrow, Hyunjin &lt;3</em> </b></p><p>Hyunjin swore his heart was going to fall out of his chest. <em> A heart. He put a heart next to my name! Oh my god, why am I so happy about a stupid little heart? </em> He spun around a bit too quickly and made himself rather woozy. <em> Oh, see, I’m just nauseous from spinning too much. Not lovesick. Nope! Not gonna think about Felix and his fucking adorable freckles, no way! </em></p><p>Hyunjin thought about Felix’s freckles for over an hour, until his father called him down for dinner.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s too much, too perfect,” Jisung sighed blissfully, chin propped up by his hand as he stared off into space, daydreaming.</p><p>Hyunjin coughed and took a sip of his drink, “Wait, what? Are you still talking about him? I thought we were done talking about him. We’re eating now, Sung.” He was slightly annoyed but mainly hungry and didn’t want to talk about Jisung’s teacher anymore.</p><p>Jisung shook his head. “It’s just, have you seen his ass?”</p><p>A rush of air passed the older man’s nose and he couldn’t help but grin, “Yes, Jisung. I’ve seen his ass. Did you see anything else today aside from his ass?”</p><p>The younger man nodded in slow motion, eyes droopy. He looked like a cartoon character that had just drank a love potion or had been shot with cupid’s arrow or something. “His thighs,” Jisung breathed, mouth agape. “They’re so thick.”</p><p>“Geez, kid! There’s gonna be more drool than food on your tray if you don’t shut up about him,” Hyunjin chuckled and took a bite of his own food.</p><p>Blinking quickly, Jisung ripped himself from his stupor and continued on. “I’ve never wanted someone like this, you know? Like I’ve never seen a body so perfect - and that’s with all those clothes on! But, to be honest, I think the clothes make him look even hotter. His pants are the perfect level of tight and emphasize his thickness so beautifully. And the way he wears his shirt sleeves rolled up - his arms, oh my god, his biceps are huge; probably bigger than my fucking head! I need him to choke me with them within an inch of my life, like, now!”</p><p>Hyunjin’s brows were furrowed with surprise but his mouth twitched with amusement. “He’d probably snap you like a twig if he ever got his hands on you,” he mentioned just loud enough for Jisung to hear.</p><p>Jisung flat out moaned and Hyunjin’s eyes shot open at the sound, watching as the younger man melted into his seat, “Fuck, yes, I hope so!” He let his head flop back against the chair and laid uncomfortably sprawled out for a moment before he popped up again. “And my art history professor! He’s so kind and sweet and explains stuff really well if it’s on a topic he enjoys. But get him on something he dislikes or show disrespect for anything he values and I’ve never seen someone flip so fast to cold and stern. It’s honestly more than that, like I swear on my own life I saw evil flash in his eyes the other day. He can be terrifying sometimes and I just find it so fucking hot! Like, be mean to me, please, I’m begging you,” he whined, babbling on about his attractive teachers.</p><p>“You know they’re married, right?”</p><p>The younger man sat upright and slid his chair in closer to the table. “Ha, ha, very funny. Make fun of my fantasies, I don’t care.”</p><p>Hyunjin set down his utensil, “No, I’m dead serious. They’re married.”</p><p>“Both of them?!” Jisung glanced off to the side, thinking. “Shit, you’re right. They both wear rings. Fuck, their spouses are probably stupid attractive, too. It’s not fair.”</p><p>Smirking, Hyunjin formulated his words, “Well, you’re not wrong.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Their spouses are ‘stupid attractive’.”</p><p>Jisung squinted, “Again: huh? How would you even know that?”</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, “They’re married to each other, Sung.”</p><p>“What?!” Jisung shouted and apologized when several people around them gave them angry looks. He repeated himself in a much lower tone, “What? You can’t be serious! How do you know this shit, dude?”</p><p>The elder was shaking with quiet laughter. “Because they’re my dad’s best friends. He mentions them all the time. And, well, so do I.”</p><p>The confusion on Jisung’s face morphed into realization, “Oh. Ohhh, Changbin-hyung and Seungmin-hyung. Wait!” His eyes widened suddenly, “Changbin-hyung and Seungmin-hyung, oh my god!” The younger man’s face screwed up in anger and he reached across the table to smack Hyunjin’s arm as hard as he could muster. Another loud sound which prompted people at the other tables to berate them again. Hyunjin profusely apologized while wincing in pain.</p><p>He turned back to Jisung, “What the fuck did you hit me for, dude?”</p><p>Jisung had his arms crossed over his chest and he shook his head in disbelief. “This whole time. This whole fucking time.”</p><p>Hyunjin gave him an exasperated look because that definitely didn’t answer his question.</p><p>“This whole time, I had an in and you didn’t say a single thing.”</p><p>The older man burst into laughter just as Felix walked up to their table. “Hey, Hyunjin! Sorry I’m late. What are you laughing about?”</p><p>Hyunjin composed himself and gestured for the younger man to sit down, “Hey, Lix. Don’t worry about it. This is my best friend, Jisung.” The eldest quickly turned to Jisung and whispered through his teeth, “Go easy on him or I swear to god…”</p><p>Jisung flashed him a mocking smile but it almost instantly turned into a genuine one, eyes sparkling with teasing and sincerity. Hyunjin had already talked his ear off about Felix; he would never mess up something like this for his best friend. Jisung smiled warmly at Felix and chirped, “Hello! It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p>“You, too! Uhh…” Felix was bright at first but hesitated the next second. Jisung took one look at him and immediately asked when his birthday was. “September 15th. Should I…”</p><p>“Hah! September 14th!” Jisung cheered as he pointed at his own chest triumphantly, startling Felix slightly. “Tell him he has to call me hyung!” Jisung joked to Hyunjin who shyly mumbled something about not forcing Felix to do anything.</p><p>Felix immediately lit up again and laughed with Jisung, “That’s crazy, we almost have the same birthday.”</p><p>Jisung turned serious, clearly faking it but he tried his damnedest to keep his composure as he took Felix’s hands into his own. “Felix, do you like men?”</p><p>Hyunjin choked on his chocolate milk.</p><p>Felix continued to giggle, completely unfazed, “Why, yes, I do. Do you like men, Jisung?”</p><p>Waving one of his hands, Jisung made a passive noise, “Eh, no preference. I just asked because I wanted to talk about someone I like-”</p><p>“Two someone's,” Hyunjin interjected, mumbling quietly.</p><p>If Jisung heard him, he ignored his friend, “But I had to make sure you could scream about them with me and you can!”</p><p>Felix nodded eagerly, silently urging Jisung to tell him about who he liked. Hyunjin snorted and interrupted again, “That’s just another way of saying he already told me and I just made fun of him for having the hots for his teachers. That’s what I was laughing about when you came over, by the way.”</p><p>Jisung pouted at him and huffed and Felix looked at him quizzically. “Wait, teachers as in plural?”</p><p>“Yes, ‘two someone's’, that’s what I just said,” Hyunjin scoffed.</p><p>Jisung shook his head, “You whispered it under your breath, of course this sweet boy didn’t hear you, dumbass.”</p><p>“Well, you are a royal pain in my ‘dumb’ ass,” the oldest complained.</p><p>“And I have the crown at home to prove it!” Jisung scrunched his nose at Hyunjin and winked playfully at Felix before leaning in closer and grinning keenly. “Well, then, where were we?”</p><p>Felix giggled once more and squeezed Jisung’s hands, “Your teachers! Which ones? Maybe I have them, too.”</p><p>Jisung wiggled in excitement, “Ok, so there’s Mr. Kim for Art History and Mr. Seo for Linguistics.”</p><p>“There’s two of them, they’re literally twins. What have I gotten myself into?” Hyunjin mused rather fondly as the two cooed and fawned over the teachers.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Felix got Hyunjin’s attention and leaned forward on the dining table. “You wanna go to a party with me on Saturday night?”</p><p>Hyunjin blinked a few times, chewing his food thoughtfully. He swallowed and looked back down at his plate, absentmindedly pushing his rice around. “I mean, I want to go. But I don’t know if I’ll be allowed to, you know?”</p><p>Felix pursed his lips. Hyunjin still hadn’t told him much about his father, what he did for work, why he was so protective, hardly anything at all. “Your dad would probably be fine with you staying over at a friend’s house, right?” Felix mused and Hyunjin offered a hesitant nod in response, shoving more food in his mouth.</p><p>“OK, then just tell him you’re staying over at my house. It’ll be fine!” Hyunjin looked like he was going to protest but Felix waved him off, “I know what you’re gonna say, so no, you wouldn’t be lying to him because I already figured you could just crash at my place after the party anyway.”</p><p>Hyunjin seemed a bit more convinced but Felix noticed a trace of lurking anxiety in his pretty features. Teasing him seemed like the best option. Felix arched a brow and smirked, “Unless you’re planning on going home with someone after, in which case, I can totally cover for you.”</p><p>The older man’s head snapped up, eyes wide with fear, and shook his head adamantly. Felix laughed, “Hey, it’s fine! I’m just messing with you. You can stay over with me, no big deal.”</p><p>Tray pushed aside, Hyunjin leaned his forearms on the table and chewed at his lip. “Fine. I’ll go.” Felix discreetly fist pumped and Hyunjin chuckled at him before continuing, “My dad should be fine with me staying at a friend’s house. Worst case scenario, I can get Jisung to cover for me.”</p><p>“Aw, you should get Jisung to come with! It would be fun, the three of us,” Felix smiled mischievously.</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head again, “He has studying to do this weekend. Big test on Monday or something. He’ll be holed up in his dorm all weekend. At least, that’s what he told me when I texted him this morning.”</p><p>Felix made a noise of acknowledgement and rested his chin on his palm. “That’s OK, next time. You and I will have tons of fun!” He winked cheekily and Hyunjin felt his face redden. The elder rushed to pull his phone out to hide behind it, mumbling something about putting it in his calendar. Felix smirked knowingly and bent forward to look at him over his phone. “Be at my apartment at four so we can get ready together. I wanna do your makeup!”</p><p>Hyunjin felt his eye twitch at the thought of being in such close proximity to Felix and not giving into his desire to kiss the life out of the younger man. <em> This is gonna be torture, fuck. </em> He glanced at the time on his phone screen and stood up abruptly. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I have class in five minutes.” Felix squinted at him suspiciously but the elder smiled reassuringly, “Time tends to go by too fast when I’m with you, Lix. I promise I’ll be at your place at four on Saturday. I’ll see you then!”</p><p>Giggling, Felix gave him a thumbs up as Hyunjin gathered up his things. “It’s a date!” Hyunjin let out a flustered chuckle but waved and headed off.</p><p><em> “Time tends to go by too fast when I’m with you, Lix.” </em> That sentence repeated itself in Felix’s mind for the rest of the day and haunted him when he tried to fall asleep that night. <em> I can tell he’s falling for me but… am I falling for him, too? </em> Felix forcefully shook the thoughts from his head and turned over in a huff, burying himself under the covers and pouting as he tried to think of absolutely nothing in order to fall asleep. But images of Hyunjin remained, no matter how hard he tried to push them out; there was Hyunjin, smiling back at him so prettily, eyes sparkling. <em> Fuck, he’s too pretty for his own damn good! His jawline, his sharp eyes, those lips. </em></p><p>Felix sat up straight in bed and groaned loudly, thankful that he lived alone. “Now is not the time to think about wanting to kiss Hyunjin until his lips are swollen and bruised. Now is not the time!” He fell backwards and dragged his hands down his face. Another image formed in his mind. <em> Those swollen, bruised lips would look so fucking good wrapped around my cock; his pretty, teary eyes looking up at me, silently asking if he was doing a good job. I’d grab his stupid pretty face and fuck his throat just to feel him gag and choke on my cock, spit running down his chin and tears streaking his cheeks. Fuck, he’d look so good completely ruined! </em></p><p>Felix let out a startled moan when he involuntarily squeezed at his rapidly hardening dick over his briefs. He didn’t even realize his hand had migrated south until he was already palming himself at the thought of ruining Hyunjin. Letting out a sigh, his eyes fluttered closed. <em> Cumming always makes me sleepy. I’ll just cum and then I’ll be tired enough to fall asleep. </em> Felix succumbed to the urge; images and thoughts of Hyunjin filled his mind the whole way through and he came with the elder’s name on his tongue. Having exhausted himself, Felix fell asleep almost instantly. The only thought that entered his mind before he drifted off was one of scrubbing dried cum off his abdomen in the shower the next morning.</p><p>Well, actually, Felix imagined Hyunjin gently washing the cum from his body while they kissed under the spray of water before Hyunjin fucked him dumb in the shower, handprints all over the steamed up glass and wanton moans bouncing off the tiled walls. And if Felix woke up hard from a wet dream and jerked off in the shower while he replayed the dream in his head, that was his business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll Show You How It's Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> I'll Show You How It's Done</span>
</p>
<p>“You always pick your outfits out way in advance. It’s not like you to not have one out already, Lix.” Hyunjin chuckled from where he was sprawled out on Felix’s bed, head dangling over the edge as he watched the younger rummage through his closet.</p>
<p>“I had one out!” Felix's voice was muffled considering he was physically in amongst his clothes, dramatically throwing random articles behind himself. He turned around to look at Hyunjin, “But then you walked in looking like,” he paused to gesture at the older man, “that.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smirked and raised a brow. Felix pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, impudently popping a hip out. “It’s not fair how hot you look!” Hyunjin subtly choked on his spit. “And you’ll look even hotter once I do your makeup. The outfit I had planned just isn’t cutting it anymore. I have to step up my game if I’m gonna be seen with you tonight.” Felix turned around in a huff to resume his search and Hyunjin finally let the blush rise on his cheeks as he sat up on the bed properly.</p>
<p><em> He thinks I look hot?! </em> Hyunjin’s brain didn’t know how to process that information. He blinked rapidly, staring where he thought was off into space but in reality, Hyunjin’s gaze was locked on Felix’s lithe frame. He watched as the younger man’s shirt rode up when he reached for something on his tiptoes, exposing the smooth, creamy skin of Felix’s petite waist. Hyunjin had to keep himself from drooling - how badly he wanted to mark up that pretty skin.</p>
<p>Felix turned to face Hyunjin again, holding something behind his back, and looked at him appraisingly. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyunjin asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Why were <em> you </em> looking at <em> me </em> like <em> that </em>?” Felix narrowed his eyes and Hyunjin felt his face heat up again. The younger man giggled and shook his head, “I’m just kidding. What do you think of this?” He held up a leather biker jacket with a white tee underneath and a pair of leather pants.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s brain malfunctioned yet again at the thought of Felix wearing the clothes he was holding up. He stuttered out a response, “Uhh, y-yeah that’s- you’d look umm,” Hyunjin gave up trying to convey his thoughts through words and awkwardly offered Felix two thumbs up. The younger chuckled and scrunched his nose cutely before walking over to lay the clothes on the bed next to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Felix started to lift his shirt over his head and Hyunjin panicked, falling back on the bed to keep himself from staring at Felix’s bare torso. The younger man laughed, “You good?”</p>
<p>“Peachy,” Hyunjin squeaked as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the ceiling.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Felix tossed the shirt he had just taken off at Hyunjin’s face, causing the older man to let out a startled yelp. Giggling, Felix stepped out of his sweats and tossed those on the elder as well. “What do I look like, a clothes hamper?” Hyunjin sat up abruptly, clothes falling on either side of him.</p>
<p>Felix doubled over with laughter, “Not my fault you’re in the spot I usually throw my clothes when I change.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and balled up the clothes, throwing them back at Felix with more force than he expected. “Oof, hey!” Letting the items fall to the ground, Felix pounced on Hyunjin, wrestling with him as both men laughed heartily.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s brain decided to reboot at the exact moment Felix pinned him to the bed. <em> Fuck, he’s on top of me. With no clothes on. Fuck. No, no, no, no, don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. </em> “You should put some clothes on!” Hyunjin blurted out, frantically searching for an excuse. “It’s a little chilly in here.”</p>
<p>The younger man smirked, “What, you don’t like me being on top of you with practically nothing on?”</p>
<p>Gulping apprehensively, Hyunjin made eye contact. “I’ve been in worse positions.”</p>
<p>“Have you?” Felix feigned surprise. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in other positions,” he paused as he sat down and let go of Hyunjin’s wrists, hands finding the elder’s chest. Much to Hyunjin’s horror, his half-hard cock was nestled between Felix’s asscheeks and the younger man’s squirming was only adding to his problem. “But I quite enjoy seeing you under me like this.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s chest heaved under Felix’s palms and he swore it was his imagination that Felix was leaning down to brush their noses together. “Maybe another time, though,” the younger breathed. Felix was off of him in a flash and the elder was left to try to catch his breath as he stared at the ceiling once more.</p>
<p>Moments later, Felix dragged Hyunjin into his bathroom to do his makeup. The younger man hopped up on the countertop next to the sink and pulled open the drawer, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he stared into the various baskets full of assorted makeup products. He glanced up to find Hyunjin still standing in place, watching him from the doorway. Felix pursed his lips and tilted his head, curling a finger to beckon the older man over.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hesitantly stepped into the room and stood in front of Felix, putting a safe distance between them. Felix scoffed exasperatedly as a smile curved his pretty lips, “I can’t reach you all the way over there. Come here, silly.”</p>
<p>Chewing at his bottom lip, Hyunjin moved imperceptibly closer. Felix tutted when he noticed the elder worrying his lip and dug around in the drawer. He held up a tube of something before reaching for a towel he had set out earlier. When Felix realized that Hyunjin was still too far away, he grunted and reached forward to hook two of his fingers in Hyunjin’s belt loops. “I said,” he paused as he tugged the older man in further before growling, “Come here.”</p>
<p>The tops of Hyunjin’s thighs brushed up against the edge of the countertop and he found himself standing between Felix’s own thick thighs. Their proximity caused his heart to pound in his throat and his palms dampened at his sides. Behind Felix’s eyes, there was a fire that hadn’t been there previously but maybe Hyunjin just hadn’t noticed it since they hadn’t ever been this close before. The whole situation on the bed never happened. Or at least that’s what Hyunjin told his dick.</p>
<p>“T-this better?” Hyunjin asked timidly.</p>
<p>Felix hummed and squeezed his thighs together around the older man, “Much! Now, these pretty lips of yours need some moisturizing.” Hyunjin gulped as Felix uncapped the tube and looked at him for permission. The elder nodded minutely and Felix gently held his chin with his thumb and forefinger while he carefully applied the balm. “And no more biting them, OK? They’re already gorgeously plump and have such a lovely natural color to them, you don’t need to mess with them by aggravating the blood vessels and tearing the delicate skin.” Hyunjin nodded again, doe eyes blinking in interest.</p>
<p>Felix ran his thumb along Hyunjin’s lip line under the guise that he ‘colored outside the lines’ a little but the feeling of plushness made his mind go wild with dirty thoughts. <em> God, they really would look so pretty all bruised and slick with spit, though. Fuck, not now, Felix! </em> He smiled at Hyunjin before looking down to fish around in the drawer. He came across something that made him bounce in his seat. “Ooh, glitter! I wanna put glitter on your pretty cheekbones!”</p>
<p>“Nuh uh. No glitter. Absolutely no glitter is going anywhere on me.”</p>
<p>The younger man furrowed his brow and pouted at Hyunjin, “Aw, come on, why not? It’d look so pretty sparkling in the lights.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin shook his head adamantly. “Nope. Not gonna happen. That stuff is like herpes, it never goes away.”</p>
<p>Felix stared at him for a moment before letting out a snort of laughter and rested his forehead against Hyunjin’s chest. “OK, OK, no glitter. But I’m gonna make you sparkle, dammit. You’re gonna look like a fucking fairy when I’m done with you!”</p>
<p>It was Hyunjin’s turn to laugh, “I’m already a fairy. I don’t need glitter to be a raging homosexual.”</p>
<p>The younger man made a noise that oddly sounded like a keysmash vocalized and pulled back to look at Hyunjin, eyes scrunched and giggling cutely. “That is not how I expected you to come out to me but I’m not complaining.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh great, he already knew. Glad I made it super fucking obvious! Crap, does that mean it’s obvious to everyone? </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, get out of your head. You don’t have to panic about this. It isn’t blatantly obvious, don’t worry. I just have that sixth sense, you know?” Felix casually reassured him.</p>
<p>“So, you see dead people and read minds.” Felix snorted again and Hyunjin chuckled, smiling warmly. “No, for real, how did you know?”</p>
<p>Felix shrugged and went back to rifling through his makeup items. “I just know what you look like when you get in your head about things. And I think it was mainly the little things. Like certain jokes you made, your comfort level around certain topics and situations, the lack of details whenever you described your past partners, stuff like that. And just vibes, I guess,” the younger man babbled as he pulled out a few things and set them next to himself. <em> And I may or may not have really, really, really hoped you weren’t straight because I want you. </em></p>
<p>Hyunjin only hummed and let Felix drape a towel over his shirt to reduce the possibility of getting makeup all over him. After applying a strobe highlight to his cheekbones and nose and a pretty, copper-toned neutral smoky eye, Felix moved on to drawing little white stars on the high points of Hyunjin’s cheeks. “Hey, hold still,” the younger man whined, gripping Hyunjin’s chin a little more forcefully. “You’re gonna make me fuck up the stars.”</p>
<p>In an effort to not move his facial muscles, Hyunjin talked through clenched teeth, “Are you almost done? I really gotta piss.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let me stop you.” Felix’s brow ticked upwards as he leaned back from Hyunjin, subtly smirking at him as the elder frowned. “Alright, alright!” He held up his hands in defeat before capping the eyeliner and shoved Hyunjin away. Felix hopped down from the counter and leaned over the sink to look in the mirror. “See? Doing my makeup. I’m not even here.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin groaned and softly stomped his foot, giving in rather easily despite the fact that he still felt like he was going to throw up his heart. His pants were too tight, that was his excuse. When he was finished, he bumped Felix’s hip with his own and the younger man resumed his position on the counter while Hyunjin washed his hands.</p>
<p>Felix grabbed him by the waist while he was drying his hands and pulled him in close so he could finish what he started. Stars finished, Felix swiped a small amount of clear gloss over Hyunjin’s lips and leaned back to admire his work. Felix smiled approvingly as his gaze wandered over Hyunjin’s features. “You can look now. I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hyunjin gasped when he looked in the mirror. “Lix, I-” He glanced over at the younger man, not even bothering to finish his sentence.</p>
<p>“You like?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, “Love.”</p>
<p>Felix smirked, “You look fucking hot.”</p>
<p>The elder’s cheeks tinged pink and he looked back in the mirror, studying Felix’s work. He tilted his head, feeling like something was missing. “Do you have hair ties or bobby pins, by chance?”</p>
<p>Felix hummed and took the lid off a square container that sat atop the counter by the sink. Hyunjin glanced inside and grabbed an elastic. He pulled half of his hair up into the tie, tugging out a couple chunks to frame his face and turned back to Felix. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I already told you,” Felix chuckled. “Fucking hot.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin swallowed thickly and placed both hands on either side of Felix, leaning into his space to press a brave kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Lix.”</p>
<p>Felix’s face reddened dramatically and he waved the elder off when Hyunjin stood upright again. “Don’t mention it. OK, gotta finish fixing my face and then we can go.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Hyunjin leaned back against the wall opposite the sink and watched Felix leap off the counter again. The younger man leaned over the sink to get closer to the mirror while he finished applying his makeup and Hyunjin couldn’t help but stare at the way Felix’s ass perked out behind him. Hyunjin liked seeing him bent over like that and his mind started to wander. <em> This is gonna be a long night. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Felix wanted to get laid. Sure, Hyunjin was crashing at his place that night and sure, he couldn’t just leave him hanging without a place to stay for the night. But Felix hadn’t slept with anyone since he met Hyunjin and, call it wishful thinking or stupidity, whatever, Felix didn’t really want to scare off his newly found friend - who was surprisingly sticking around a lot longer than he expected - with his constant lays and promiscuity. And maybe, Felix kind of hoped he’d be able to bed Hyunjin eventually.</p>
<p>Shyness and hesitation were new feelings for Felix and they were making him uncomfortable. So, logically, he decided to go to a party to find a guy to get his dick wet because it had been over a month and he was past desperate. Thus, he found himself at said party with a ridiculously hot piece of ass standing right next to him.</p>
<p>From the looks and stares the pair were getting from partygoers, Felix thought that he could use the situation to his advantage. Even if that meant grabbing the first hot guy that was down to fuck and dragging him into a random room in Minho’s house and hoping to god another couple hadn’t already claimed it.</p>
<p>Hyunjin nudged Felix out of his thoughts and bent down slightly to speak into his ear so he could be heard over the loud music. “A lot of people are staring at us.”</p>
<p>Felix chuckled and gestured at the older man, “I already told you you look fucking hot. Why else would they be staring?”</p>
<p>“Because,” Hyunjin paused to smirk at Felix and look him over thoroughly, “you don’t look too bad yourself.”</p>
<p>The younger man blinked in silence for a moment before muttering something about ‘needing liquid courage’ and pulled Hyunjin towards the kitchen in search of liquor. Hyunjin mentioned that his dad had taught him to mix good drinks so Felix left him to it when he noticed Minho enter the room. He had a really young looking guy hanging off his arm, smiling sweetly, obviously a tad past tipsy. The guy waved brightly at a few partygoers when they shouted their ‘hello’s to him. Minho just smiled minutely and nodded, cool as ever.</p>
<p>“Hey, Felix!” The elder clapped Felix on the shoulder and leaned onto the wall next to him. “That your catch of the day?” Minho asked, subtly gesturing in Hyunjin’s direction.</p>
<p>Felix’s nose scrunched up, “You make him sound like he’s a halibut or something.”</p>
<p>“Minho sometimes smells like fish when he comes home from dance practice,” the young guy interjected helpfully.</p>
<p>Slapping a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep in his giggle, Felix watched as Minho whacked the kid upside the head. “Can it, Jeongin! Just because your hair is mint doesn’t mean you can get fresh with me!”</p>
<p>Felix snorted behind his hand and Minho gave him his signature death glare while Jeongin just giggled with him, fox-like features softening around the edges with his laughter. Minho eventually rolled his eyes but Felix could see the fondness behind them. “Alight, I’ll allow it since you’re tipsy.” Jeongin let out a squeak and pressed a kiss to Minho’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Felix piped up. “He’s not my “catch of the day”. He’s my friend. And before you say anything, yes he is my friend and no I have not slept with him and no you cannot sleep with him and yes he has a good looking friend but, to be completely honest, I don’t really know what way he swings so no you can’t sleep with him either.”</p>
<p>Minho looked slightly taken aback, “Well then.”</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep with who?” Hyunjin popped up next to Felix, handing him a drink and easily inserted himself into the conversation.</p>
<p>“Nothing. No one you know,” Felix laughed awkwardly. “Not important. Guys, this is Hyunjin!” Hyunjin shook Minho’s hand and nodded at Jeongin, matching his bright, welcoming smile. “Hyunjin, this is Minho-hyung and Jeongin.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you two. Thanks for having this, Minho-hyung!”</p>
<p>Minho shrugged and mumbled something about having parties practically every weekend so this was nothing but Felix was trying to drag Hyunjin away so they couldn’t quite hear what he was saying. “Sorry, guys. I wanna dance!” Felix called over his shoulder as he ushered Hyunjin out of the room.</p>
<p>“Oooh! I wanna dance, too, hyung!” Jeongin whined loudly and apparently Minho sent him to dance on his own because he came up behind Felix and tapped him on the shoulder. “Do you mind if I dance with you guys? Hyung is going to greet some more guests.”</p>
<p>Felix and Hyunjin both smiled eagerly and Hyunjin wrapped an arm around the boy. “Don’t mind at all. I think it would be a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>After the trio had jumped around in the crowd for a while, they made their way over to a calmer section of the room to chat. “So, I’ve known Minho-hyung for a while now but you’re...new. Tell me about yourself, Jeongin.”</p>
<p>The two older men listened intently as Jeongin went on about what his major was and what he did in his free time and various other things about himself. He mentioned that Minho had basically taken him under his wing but Jeongin caught feelings pretty early on and much to his surprise, so did Minho, so they just kind of got together without even making it an actual thing.</p>
<p>“That tracks. Minho-hyung is really chill and easy going, so the casualness of how you guys got together makes sense. He can be kind of wacky and really weird sometimes, though.” Felix chuckled, recalling many odd things involving Minho.</p>
<p>Jeongin laughed brightly, “Yeah, I know. I still haven’t gotten used to it, to be honest.”</p>
<p>Felix placed a hand on his arm, “Don’t worry, no one gets used to Minho.”</p>
<p>The younger man continued to giggle. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’d better go find him since it’s been a while. Make sure to text me sometime! We should go to the arcade or karaoke or something!”</p>
<p>“Will do!” the two shouted in unison as they waved at Jeongin’s retreating figure.</p>
<p>“You don’t wanna text him to hang out?” Hyunjin asked worriedly when he noticed Felix’s expression.</p>
<p>“Huh? No, of course I want to hang out with him! I was just thinking that I need more alcohol since I want to be as bright and happy as he is,” Felix giggled and Hyunjin nodded in understanding before leading them back in the direction of the kitchen.</p>
<p>There were much fewer people in the room than the first time around. Felix followed Hyunjin over and, after checking to make sure there was nothing disgusting covering the countertop, he hopped up to sit and watch him make the drinks.</p>
<p>“That looks like way more gin than tonic and I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure the ratio should be the other way around,” the younger man chuckled and quirked an eyebrow at Hyunjin who drank his gin-and-almost-no-tonic without batting an eye.</p>
<p>He set the cup down on the counter and crept into Felix’s space, resuming his position from earlier in the day and stood between Felix’s dangling legs. “And what if I prefer my gin and tonics to be on the extra strong side? I don’t think you have room to talk, considering that fruity little drink in your hand.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you made me this drink!” Felix poked Hyunjin’s chest, cup in hand. He couldn’t help but smile up at the older man. “I told you to surprise me and you made me this so I didn’t choose a ‘fruity little drink’!” </p>
<p>Hyunjin hummed, “That’s fair. Would you rather I make you something else?”</p>
<p>Felix set his own cup down. “Yes,” he stated simply.</p>
<p>“Then what do you want me to make you?” Hyunjin asked as he attempted to move away to start another drink for Felix. But Felix grabbed him before he could escape. The younger man fisted the front of his flowy white shirt and drew him in closer, staring up into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Make me yours.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked rapidly. <em> Does he mean what I think he means? Surely not. He probably wants a gin and tonic. I should just make him one. </em></p>
<p>“I want you,” Felix continued pleadingly. “Make me yours, Hyunjin. Please.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Holy fuck, he definitely doesn’t want a gin and tonic! </em>
</p>
<p>The elder swallowed his butterflies and leaned down to press his forehead against Felix’s. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?” he asked, searching the younger man’s eyes.</p>
<p>Felix tightened his grip on Hyunjin’s shirt as his eyes fluttered closed, relishing in their closeness to each other. “Didn’t wanna scare you off,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have,” Hyunjin murmured. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”</p>
<p>The younger man chuckled airily, “Then why didn’t <em> you </em> say anything?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin let out a tiny whine and dropped his head to Felix’s neck. “You make me so fucking nervous. I don’t know how to act around you half the time, let alone tell you I’m fucking in love with you!”</p>
<p>Felix’s eyes shot open. <em> In love with me? Hyunjin is in love with me?! </em></p>
<p>“Fuck!” Hyunjin groaned, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Felix let go of Hyunjin’s shirt and took his face into his hands, gently urging him to look him in the eye. “Baby, no. Don’t apologize!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin tried to stutter out a response but Felix cut him off with a kiss. The elder stared back in shock for a moment before his eyes turned hazy with lust and he surged forward to recapture Felix’s lips.</p>
<p>The younger man moaned quietly in surprise, subconsciously caressing Hyunjin’s face as their lips moved together fluidly. Hyunjin moved to grip Felix’s narrow waist and pressed their bodies closer. The elder’s sudden roughness caused a silent gasp to involuntarily part Felix’s lips and Hyunjin seized the opportunity to dip his tongue into his waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Felix groaned, throwing his arms over Hyunjin’s broad shoulders and kissed back fervently, tongues tangling together, sucking, biting, getting lost in the pure bliss of kissing each other for the first time. “You’re so fucking,” Hyunjin growled and squeezed Felix’s waist as he moved to kiss down the younger man’s neck, “pretty!” Felix whimpered at the tight grip and squirmed in the elder’s hold, grinding his quickly hardening cock against the front of Hyunjin’s tight pants which were concealing something equally as hard.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Felix whined and threw his head back when one of Hyunjin’s hands slid to the small of his back to press their crotches together. The older man continued his attack on Felix’s neck, sure to leave plenty of bruises and branding marks on the young man’s delicate skin.</p>
<p>Hips stuttering against Hyunjin’s, Felix had completely lost track of anything and everything around them but he was harshly pulled back into reality when Minho’s heavily annoyed voice floated in from the kitchen doorway. “Get a fucking room! No sex on my kitchen island!”</p>
<p>Felix’s eyes shot open in surprise but he couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed how quickly Hyunjin had scrambled away from him, mortified, embarrassed, and terrified for his life. “Hey, baby, it’s OK. Come back here,” he made grabby hands for Hyunjin and the elder reluctantly resumed his spot in Felix’s arms, carefully eyeing the kitchen doorway all the while. Felix glanced over his shoulder to find Minho leaning against the doorframe, a wide, mischievous smirk decorating his features and his attitude evident in the way his arms were crossed over his chest and his hip jut out to the side. Giving him the finger and laughing at the fake scoff it prompted from the eldest, Felix turned his attention back to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“He’s probably right, though.” Felix brushed a few strands of hair from the older man’s face as Hyunjin stared back at him torpidly, still high off kisses and grinding - the alcohol probably had something to do with it, too. “Wanna take this somewhere more private, hmm?” the younger man asked seductively, tilting his head and batting his lashes even though he really didn’t have to put effort into seducing Hyunjin as Hyunjin was already head over heels for him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, silent as he backed away to give Felix room to jump down from the countertop. Felix took Hyunjin’s hand in his and dragged him through the kitchen, meeting Minho who was still standing guard at the doorway. As they passed the eldest, Felix said his goodbyes with a little added taunt, “Good luck with your minty fresh lover boy, Minho-hyung!”</p>
<p>Never to be outdone when it came to snark, Minho sneered at the couple. “Have fun with your catch of the day, Felix!”</p>
<p>Fire blazed behind Felix’s eyes, horrified that Hyunjin would find out about Felix’s sleeping habits. But Hyunjin only giggled and bent down to nuzzle into the younger man’s neck, hanging off of him affectionately. “Oh, we will!” he slurred against Felix’s skin, loud enough for Minho to hear but deafening to Felix’s own ears. “Don’t you worry one bit!” In an attempt to be casual, Felix chuckled at the boy glued to his side and waved at Minho as they headed off.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Getting the both of them back to Felix’s apartment was a struggle, to say the least, but he managed to get them back safe and sound. Although, Hyunjin grabbed his ass more times than he could count and mumbled more dirty things in his ear than he had heard in months. To say he was pleased and excited was a definite understatement.</p>
<p>Felix was used to this - he and his partner being drunk and fooling around and then not remembering a thing, or at least nothing of importance, the morning after. This situation was nothing new for Felix but the feelings in his heart, the thoughts plaguing his head, the actual zoo in his stomach, they all made him think something was off; maybe the situation wasn’t exactly new but maybe Felix was seeing it in a whole new light. And that new light was blinding.</p>
<p>Hyunjin had just fallen back on Felix’s bed, propped up on his elbows and was staring up at the younger man with such an intensity that Felix was sure he would melt all of his skin just from looking at him.</p>
<p>“So, where were we-”</p>
<p>“Can I suck you off?”</p>
<p>The two spoke in unison but Felix lost all train of thought when those words spilled from Hyunjin’s mouth. He gulped and tried to formulate a coherent thought. “Y-you really w-want to?” He internally cursed himself for stuttering but apparently Hyunjin found it even more endearing and enticing.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Hyunjin asked, smiling warmly. “You deserve to feel good, Lix. And besides, I’ve been absolutely dying to taste you.” His warm smile transformed into one of hunger, bordering on predatory.</p>
<p>Felix felt a chill zip up his spine and he nodded eagerly. Hyunjin sat up and pulled the younger man into his lap, gripping harshly at his thighs when he was seated. Leather jacket long discarded, goosebumps erupted over Felix’s skin when Hyunjin’s fingertips gently grazed over the back of his thin, white t-shirt, drawing him closer and attaching their lips together once again.</p>
<p>Hyunjin sucked Felix’s tongue into his own mouth while his hands deftly untucked the younger man’s shirt from the waistband of his leather pants. The elder dipped his fingers under the fabric and ghosted his fingertips up and down Felix’s sides, causing him to shiver in his hold and moan into their kiss which was more harsh breathing with the occasional tongue rubbing and quick, open-mouthed pecks, but neither man cared as they were too lost in the feeling of each other.</p>
<p>The older man tugged at Felix’s hemline, prompting him to remove the article of clothing and blindly tossed it behind himself. Hyunjin moved to mouth at Felix’s neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh. “So pretty for me,” he mumbled as he squeezed at Felix’s waist, prompting a moan from the younger man that only got louder when Hyunjin bit down on his pulse point. Felix circled his hips, grinding against Hyunjin’s hardness, irritated with the clothing that separated them from being skin to skin.</p>
<p>“Off. Want you,” Felix whined, tugging at whatever fabric he could get his hands on. Hyunjin smirked against his collarbone, where he was leaving beautiful, blooming flowers, and abruptly flipped the two of them so that Felix was laying on the bed beneath him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stood and rose to his full height, staring down at the younger man while Felix shuddered under his gaze. Staying silent, the elder removed Felix’s pants at a painstakingly slow pace, causing whines and protests to spill from Felix’s mouth. “Oh, hush!” Hyunjin derided, sneering at him. Felix snapped his mouth shut and peered up at the older man pleadingly.</p>
<p>Felix wasn’t used to not being in control. He typically mocked and slapped his partners around, always conniving and deceptive with a heaping side of attitude. Being submissive and whining like a little bitch couldn’t have been further from usual for him but he absolutely adored it - loved how desperate he felt, how much he craved Hyunjin’s approval, how small and useless he felt compared to the elder.</p>
<p>The older man yanked Felix’s briefs down without warning, a harsh contrast to the sluggish way he pulled the other article of clothing off. Felix’s cute, pink cock slapped against his skin and Hyunjin cooed at his size. “So tiny and gorgeous. Probably won’t even hit the back of my throat.”</p>
<p>Squirming and blushing fiercely, Felix hid his face behind his hands and whimpered. No one had ever dared to tease him about his dick size before but he felt himself twitch in response, only serving to ebb Hyunjin on more. “Don’t hide, Lixie,” the older man leaned over him and tugged his hands away. “Love how small you are. So perfect. No wonder you want to be fucked so badly! Wouldn’t be able to do anything with this worthless thing.” Hyunjin punctuated his words with a rough grip on Felix’s cock.</p>
<p>When Felix glanced down and saw how Hyunjin’s hand fully enveloped him, he choked out a moan, tears springing to his eyes as his hips canted into Hyunjin’s hand. The elder cooed at him again, kissing his cheeks before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Felix whined and kissed him back enthusiastically. Hyunjin tugged at Felix’s cock, licking into his mouth. “Please,” Felix begged against Hyunjin’s lips as he thrusted into the elder’s fist and gripped the sheets at his sides.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hummed and began to mouth down his neck once again. Peppering the younger man’s torso with kisses and love bites, he stopped to nip and suck at Felix’s nipples. Wanton moans spilled from Felix’s lips, back arching at the older man’s touch. “Please, please, please,” Felix muttered, writhing underneath Hyunjin.</p>
<p>The elder moved down Felix’s abdomen, tracing his tongue over the lines of his defined abs before mouthing at his hip bones. Hyunjin then placed a kiss on Felix’s shaft and glanced up to find the younger man watching him intently. Taking Felix’s small cock between his thumb and pointer finger, Hyunjin dug his tongue into his slit, moaning at the taste. Felix whimpered beneath him as Hyunjin sucked at the head. The older man unhurriedly licked and sucked at Felix’s cock, only taking him fully into his mouth when Felix had sufficiently whined and begged him to.</p>
<p>Felix gasped and threw his head back, arching into Hyunjin when his nose easily brushed against the hairless skin at the base of his cock. Hyunjin swallowed around him, urging the prettiest sounds from the younger man. Felix reached down to thread his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair and tugged at the strands. The elder moaned at the sensation; the vibrations from his throat caused Felix to let out a strangled sob as his grip on Hyunjin’s hair tightened in response.</p>
<p>“Fuck, so good!” Felix cried, thrusting up into Hyunjin’s warm, wet mouth. “Look so pretty like this,” he breathed and Hyunjin hummed his reply, eyes twinkling and creased from smiling with his mouth full. The younger man tried to regain his coherence as he watched Hyunjin bob his head. “Always wondered what you’d look like with my cock in your mouth. Imagined it was your mouth instead of my hand whenever I got off.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin let Felix’s dick fall from his plush lips and began to mouth at the shaft while he spoke, “Have you thought about me a lot, Lixie? What I’d look like sucking you off; what I’d look like with your cum all over my face; what I’d look like when your tight ass makes me lose control and I fill you up with my cum?”</p>
<p>Felix moaned wantonly, “Yes, yes, fuck, yes! All of it! Please, Jinnie, I need you. Please fuck me!”</p>
<p>The elder tutted but praised him nonetheless. “Such a good boy for me, so needy. But I can’t fuck you with my cock just yet.”</p>
<p>The younger man whined, overwhelmed with want, and broke down in tears at the thought of not getting what he so desperately needed.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby, no.” Hyunjin leaned over Felix, gently brushing the damp, matted hair from his damp forehead. He kissed his tear stained cheeks and nuzzled his nose against Felix’s. “Listen to me, Lix.” The younger blinked rapidly, struggling to focus on the man above him as he tried to calm his breathing and pay attention to what Hyunjin was trying to tell him. Hyunjin caressed his face delicately, “I want to be able to remember the first time I fuck you. Wanna remember the way your face scrunches up in pleasure, how you shake when you’re about to cum, how beautifully fucked out you look when I’m finished with you; I want to remember every inch of you and everything about you. And I don’t know if I’m drunk enough to forget all this in the morning or not but I sure as hell don’t want to take that chance.”</p>
<p>Felix gazed up at him, vision blurry from all the tears. He stayed silent for a moment while he pondered Hyunjin’s words. No one had ever cared that much. No one had ever cared that much <em> about him </em>. All anyone ever wanted was sex as fast as they could get it and Felix had always wanted that, too. But something in him felt different than all those other times; something that sat like a boulder on his chest, making it far too difficult to breathe; something that felt all too similar to how people described falling in love for the first time. And Felix was scared shitless.</p>
<p>But that didn’t matter. He blinked himself out of his own head and stared up at Hyunjin before nodding and wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck to pull him down into a sweet, meaningful kiss. “OK,” he breathed against the older man’s lips, “I can wait.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled warmly and kissed him again, “I’ll still make you cum, though. I’m not that cruel.”</p>
<p>Felix squirmed beneath him, attention suddenly brought back to his leaking, aching cock. Hyunjin tugged at his lower lip with his teeth and Felix whimpered quietly. “Do you want my tongue or my fingers?” The younger man pouted and looked at him pleadingly, teary eyes round as dinner plates. “You want both, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Felix whispered.</p>
<p>The elder chuckled and left another peck on his lips before getting off the bed to finally remove his shirt and pants. “Greedy baby.” Felix watched him in awe and dumbly gestured toward the bedside table when Hyunjin asked him where he kept his lube. Hyunjin soon crawled back on the bed and positioned the younger man how he wanted him. He laid down on his stomach and dragged Felix’s hips towards his face, prompting a cute squeal to escape Felix.</p>
<p>Felix groaned deeply when Hyunjin pressed a kiss against his rim. The older man began to lick and suck at Felix’s pucker, urging the most beautiful cacophony of sounds to pass the younger man’s lips. “You sound so cute, baby!” Hyunjin mumbled, “So pretty, just for me.”</p>
<p>“Just for you,” Felix hiccupped, writhing as Hyunjin poked his tongue past his ring of muscles. “Fuck, Jinnie!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin eagerly fucked him with his tongue and moaned at how good the younger man tasted. He found himself rutting against the mattress, craving friction on his hard cock and overwhelmed with the thrill of pleasuring someone else while he was left to hump the bed like a dog. Hyunjin buried his face further into Felix and the younger couldn’t help but shout his praises. Possible noise complaints flashed through Hyunjin’s mind briefly, but they were gone as fast as they arrived. He was too caught up in and in love with the sounds Felix was making all because of him.</p>
<p>He blindly reached for the lube he had tossed on the bed somewhere next to Felix and coated his fingers generously. Hyunjin tenderly prodded one finger at Felix’s entrance and it slid in easily while he kissed and sucked around it. He gave Felix a moment to adjust before pressing in another digit, Felix’s walls readily sucking him in as he pumped the two fingers in and out of his tight hole. Hyunjin scissored his fingers carefully, opening him up just a bit, and searched for that special spot. He knew he found it when Felix arched off the bed and choked out a sob.</p>
<p>“Yes, there, right there! Oh my god, Jinnie!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin gently rubbed at his prostate, moving up to take Felix’s cock into his mouth once again. Felix whimpered and cried as Hyunjin brought him closer to the edge. A mix of pleads and affirmations spilled from him, eyes rolling back as he felt heat coil in his stomach. “Fuck, Jinnie, I’m gonna cum!” he wailed, squirming and bucking his hips.</p>
<p>The elder hummed around him and flicked the tip of his tongue against Felix’s frenulum. Felix’s cock twitched and he jolted from the bed. “Shit, fuck, fuck,” the younger man cursed and with one last press against his prostate, Hyunjin made Felix cum so hard he swore he fleetingly lost consciousness. “Hyunjin!” Felix gasped, pumping the older man’s mouth full of his cum.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered shut as he swallowed every last drop. He rutted against the bed a few more times and groaned when his climax overtook him. Felix shuddered; the vibrations from Hyunjin’s mouth were on the brink of painful for his sensitive dick. The elder again let Felix’s cock fall from his lips and looked up at the younger man. “Better?”</p>
<p>Felix hummed and smiled contentedly, “Much. Give me a second to catch my breath and I’d love to return the favor.” He giggled, blush dusting his cheeks, and continued, “I don’t have a gag reflex.”</p>
<p>The older man sat up and glanced down at the sizable wet spot on the front of his briefs before looking back at Felix. “As much as I’d like to take you up on that offer right now, it’ll have to wait for another time because you’re just too fucking hot and I just creamed myself like I used to when I was a teenager.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Felix covered his grin with his hand, face still red from exertion and slight embarrassment. “I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess.” Giggling again, he sat up and tugged Hyunjin forward. “I owe you one, though.” He pulled the elder in for a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue and whining as he scrambled to get as close as possible.</p>
<p>Hyunjin smirked into the kiss, “You’re so fucking cute, too. God, I love you!”</p>
<p>“Mmm, love you, too.” Felix caught himself off guard and pulled back to look at Hyunjin, eyes wide at his own admission. But Hyunjin was beaming as he placed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“That sounds really fucking nice coming from you.”</p>
<p>Felix gave in, letting all his anxieties wash away. “It feels nice to say. I love you, Jinnie.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin kissed him again and they got lost in it. Without knowing how much time had passed, Hyunjin sensed the gross stickiness in his underwear. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled apologetically as he went to rummage through the overnight bag he had brought with him. “I’m glad I packed a change of clothes,” he chuckled, producing an extra pair of briefs triumphantly.</p>
<p>Felix watched him as he peeled the dirty pair off his body, gawking at his ass when he bent over. “You could’ve just borrowed a pair of mine. I wouldn’t care.”</p>
<p>The elder laughed heartily and turned to face Felix. He pointed at his crotch, large, heavy cock hanging between his legs, and shook his head. “This guy would not fit in a pair of your tiny underwear.”</p>
<p>The younger man gulped, arousal spiking again in the back of his mind but he blamed it on the alcohol. “Touché.” Hyunjin pulled on the fresh pair and crawled back into bed next to Felix. He held him close as the younger snuggled into his chest. “I could get used to this.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Felix hummed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated more than you know, even if you just scream at me or keysmash hehe</p>
<p>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated more than you know, even if you just want to scream at me or keysmash hehe</p><p>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>